epicwarsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Lab
The Monster Lab is where you can use ingredients and gold to create new units for your army. Unlike the Elemental Temples, the Monster Lab typically requires at least one other unit, and materials, which can be found by completing quests, earning achievements, or buying them in the Marketplace. Units used as part of a recipe are lost, and need to be purchased again before they can be used. Upgrading your Monster Lab to higher levels opens up new recipe possibilities. Unlike other buildings, there is no preview of the next level, recipes only becomes visible once the building has been upgraded. By paying the Crystal Cost, the ingredient and gold cost is ignored. 'Upgrade Levels' Level 1: Free. (It starts at level 1) Level 2: 2,500 gold. Level 3: 10,000 gold. Level 4: 25,000 gold. Level 5: 47,500 gold. Level 6: 77,500 gold. Level 7: 115,000 gold. Level 8: 160,000 gold. Level 9: 212,500 gold 'Recipes ' 'Troll ' Level: 1 Ingredients: *Goblin *2 x Earth Crystal *2,500 gold Crystal Cost: 100 'Centaur Archer' Level: 1 Ingredients: *Elf Ranger *Centaur Lancer *5 x Monster Jewel *5,000 gold Crystal Cost: 200 'Templar Knight' Level: 2 Ingredients: *Elite Knight *1 x White Knight Seal *10,000 gold Crystal Cost: 250 'Holy Matriarch' Level: 3 Ingredients: *Witch *6 x Thunder Crystal *20,000 gold Crystal Cost: 500 'Angel Knight' Level: 3 Ingedients: *Valkyrie *Holy Matriarch *1 x Angel Wing *40,000 gold. Crystal Cost: 1,000 'Phantom Beast' Level: 4 Ingredients: *White Tiger *1 x Cursed Seal *90,000 gold Crystal Cost: 1100 'Fire Dragon' Level: 5 Ingredients: *Puppy Dragon *Dragon Warrior *2 x Fire Dragon Wing *100,000 gold Crystal Cost: 1,200 'Pegasus Knight ' Level: 6 Ingredients: *Holy Matriarch *Elf Ranger *Pegasus Wing (x7) 80,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,050 'Ninja Assassin ' Level: 6 Ingredients: *Valkyrie *Ninja Mark (x5) *40,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 600 'Boomerang-Man' Level: 6 Ingredients: *Elite Knight *Boomerang (x3) *15,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 400 'Twin Salamander' Level: 7 Ingredients: *Fire Dragon *Fire Dragon Crystal (x5) *200,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,500 'Twin Diablos' Level: 7 Ingredients: *Earth Dragon *Earth Dragon Crystal (x5) *200,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,500 'Arch Angel' Level: 7 Ingredients: *Angel Knight *Templar Knight *Glorious Wing (x7) *200,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,500 'Dark Knight' Level: 8 Ingredients: *Templar Knight *Cursed Seal *20,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 350 'War Tank' Level: 8 Ingredients: *Catapult *Epic Stone *25,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 750 'Lava Golem ' Level: 8 Ingredients: *Stone Guardian *Eternal Fire (x2) *150,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,500 'Flame Devil ' Level: 8 Ingredients: *Lava Golem *Phantom Beast *Eternal Fire (x10) *200,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,500 'Masked Brawler ' Level: 9 Ingredients: *Failed Experiment Creature *Yeti *Evil Mask (x13) *55,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 900 'Mermaid ' Level: 9 Ingredients: *Mystic *Sea God Seal (x30) *90,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,100 'Sea Serpent ' Level: 9 Ingredients: *Dragon Warrior *Sea God Seal (x10) *100,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,200 'Aeon ' Level: 10 Ingredients: *Black Dragon Zero *Sea Serpent *Ultimate Seal (x50) *50,000,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 5,000 Fallen Angel Level: 10 *Ninja Assassin *Fire Succubi *Black Matter(x99) *450,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,250 Winged Folk Level: 10 *Harpy *Fire Succubi *Golden Idol (x20) *300,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1,100 Fire Dragon Igniz Level: 10 *Fire Dragon *Flame Devil *Eternal Fire (x50) *600,000 Gold Crystal Cost: 1600 Category:Village Category:Units